Almost
by future bra
Summary: Kon gets a chance with his 'Goddess'. KonXOrihime


_Author's Note --_

_This is a a response to Brim's Kon/Female Character Challenge (found on Adult Fanfiction . net). This is my first Bleach fic...so be gentle with me. I've put a translation of terms down at the bottom. If you see any typos or I've used the wrong word...let me know so I can fix it._

_'italics' thoughts_

* * *

**Almost**

Orihime found him laying asleep on his bed. She couldn't help but stare at him at him for a moment. She'd never seen him look so relaxed...so...innocent before. All she ever saw was that cold mask he wore. It only made her heart ache more than it already was. She loved him desperately but knew she could never have him.

She suddenly remembered where she was and blushed in embarrassment. Mr. Kurosaki didn't tell her that Ichigo was sleeping. And, upon second glance, Ichigo wasn't wearing a shirt. Clamping a hand over her mouth was all she could do to keep herself from babbling apologies incoherently like she so often did. She started backing up to exit the room and when she turned around, she walked straight into the closet door. The thud was loud enough to wake the sleeping boy. Startled...he sat up and looked at her as she silently berated herself for being a 'noisy klutz'.

Kon, the current occupant of Ichigo's body, thought he might have still been dreaming. He had been dreaming of being surrounded by a harem of women when he was woken up by a loud noise. When he opened his eyes...there she was! The beautiful, large breasted goddess...Orihime! And she didn't even realize it was him!

_'Oh what a wonderful day!' _he though as he leered at the teenager. _'My fortune cookie was right. I will be lucky in love today! All I need to do is keep up the charade.'_

"Orihime...what's going on?" he asked, imitating Ichigo's voice. The girl went rigid and whirled around to looked at the bed's occupant. Her face quickly turned beat red and the stammering commenced.

"Mr. Kurosaki said you were in your room...and I walked into the wall...and I didn't know you were asleep...I'm so sorry..." she rambled. She was so preoccupied with explaining her presence that she failed to notice Ichigo (Kon) get off the bed and squat down in front of her. He quickly silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"It's okay Orihime. I'm not mad at you," he said while staring intently into her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond and Kon took this as his opening. He pressed his 'borrowed' lips to hers, watching as her eyes flew open in shock.

_'Ohmygod...ohmygod...he's kissing me...' _was the last rational though that flew across Orihime's mind as her eyes fluttered closed and she deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her body closer to his.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Issin chuckled as he heard the distinct sounds of kissing coming from his son's room. He knew that Ichigo was out chasing after a hollow, and had left Kon to take care of his body. He also knew that when Ichigo come back, he would be in for one hell of a surprise.

_'I know its evil of me to do...but I have to have my fun somehow,'_ he thought as he quickly made his way upstairs to listen through the door.

* * *

Kon was in heaven. One of his wildest dreams was coming true. Slowly but surely, he had managed to get Orihime's blouse and bra off and was now ogling her breasts. He couldn't believe it. They were more perfect than he imagined. 

_'I hope this moment never ends!' _he though as began to squeeze the large mounds. He was having a hard time figuring out many of the sensations he was experiencing, but he knew that they were good ones due to the increasing bulge in his pants. _'It won't be long it till I actually get to have sex! Thankfully I've seen enough videos and magazines to know what to do.'_

* * *

Outside the door... 

_'Oh wow...it sounds like its getting good! Damn it, I wish I could see what was going on!'_ Issin thought as he strained to hear every sound. Suddenly, his senses picked up a strong reiatsu approaching quickly. _ 'It's show time!'_

* * *

Triumphantly, Kon had removed his pants...as well as the rest of Orihime's clothes. He was on top of her, still reveling in the glory of her breasts. She moaned out Ichigo's name as he took one of her nipples into her mouth. Both of them failed to hear the sound of the window opening...or the startled gasps of both Ichigo and Rukia as they took in the sight on the floor that greeted them. 

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?!" Ichigo yelled as his senses returned to him. Kon and Orihime both jumped. Kon was up and away from Orihime before she could blink. He leaned against the wall and pouted. Orihime looked back and fourth between the Ichigo in the window (who was quickly turning red from both anger and embarrassment) and the Ichigo across the room from her.

"What...Ichigo...",she managed before she fainted dead away.

"Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed as she rushed forward and covered her friend with the blanked from the bed. She then glared over at Kon. "What is wrong with you!?" she yelled.

"I was...um...damn it! I was so close!" Kon said in agitation. "If you guys hadn't have showed...," Kon never got the chance to finish. Ichigo shunpoed into the room and punched Kon in the stomach, causing the konpaku to leave his body. Ichigo reentered his body, then put Kon back into his proper 'stuffed' body. Ichigo looked down at his current state of undress and felt his face heat up as he felt his erection.

"Um...I'm gonna go..." he trailed off as Rukia blushed. He quickly walked over to the door and pulled it open...only to have Issin fall to a heap at his feet. Ichigo gaped at the sheepish grin plastered on his fathers face. "Dad...you freaking pervert!"

* * *

Later that night... 

"So, how is she?" Ichigo asked when Rukia entered the living room. Ichigo was sitting on the couch. After he had taken care of his 'problem' and beaten the crap out of his father, Rukia had taken Orihime home.

"She's fine. I used the kiokuchikan, so she won't remember a thing. So...this turned out to be an interesting day," she said as she sat down next to Ichigo.

"Please, lets never talk about this day again," Ichigo groaned.

* * *

_**Terms:**_

_reiatsu: spirit pressure_

_shunpo: high speed movements that can't be traced by the eye_

_konpaku: soul, or in this case, a modified soul_

_kiokuchikan: used by shinigami to manipulate the memory of humans._


End file.
